


匿名者自述

by shawtheash



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 你可不是每一天都有机会搞到司令夫人并且在他的肚子里下种的啊。
Relationships: Edwin T. Layton/Chester W. Nimitz Sr., Edwin T. Layton/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	匿名者自述

我们刚抓到他的时候并不知道他是谁，只知道他是个Omega。一个被标记过的Omega——那很明显，他的结合印比较突出，隔着衣服都能摸到。他的味道很平和，他的Alpha的信息素同样如此。他的结合印的气味，说实话，闻起来令人安心。那让我想到小时候的洗衣日——就是那种家里用的洗衣粉的味道。这个比喻不太恰当，但重要的不是气味，是那种感觉。

他很冷静。他看起来像个文职人员——我的意思是，因为他戴着眼镜——而他很冷静。他试图说服我们他不过是个无名小卒，什么都不知道……放屁。军队可不会留没用的Omega。你懂吗？军队里的Omega都是高级货。他们的来头一定不小，也许他是个文职人员，但他开枪杀你的时候手都不会抖一下。你得离军队里的Omega远一点。

我受够了他一环套一环的话术，所以我把枪捅进了他嘴里，警告他闭嘴，接下来我要问他话，而他只需要点头或摇头。这个Omega很了不起，兄弟，他一点都不慌。他当然害怕，我看得出来，但他不慌。他只是含着枪管，抬头看着我……

可能是因为那双蓝眼睛。他的蓝眼睛隔着镜片直射向我。出于各种原因，我抽动了一下，手里握的枪因此又往他的喉咙里顶了一寸，他立刻皱起了眉，喉口抽搐着想把异物挤出来。我赶紧收回手臂，他含着枪闷声咳嗽，好一会儿才平息下来。

但我还是没有开始问他话。他没法好好地吞咽，所以他的唾液从嘴角溢出来了，从枪管和他的嘴唇的缝隙间。他仍然看着我，不回避眼神接触，眼睛因刚才的咳嗽而微微发红。

这很难说。这很难解释。因为他是个Omega，还被折腾得一塌糊涂，所以我突然起了侮辱他的歹心。我说他的丈夫是个窝囊废，甚至没法保护好自己的Omega，骂他是个靠屁股混进军队的婊子，不过他不为所动。这在意料之中，但我还是感到了一丝挫败。于是我决定做点别的。

那把塞在他嘴里的枪是上了膛的，他在枪口往更深处顶去时开始颤抖。我用另一只手摸上他的结合印。他意识到了我的意图，陡然紧张了起来。我笑了，把枪管顶在一个既不至于让他呕吐也不会让他舒服的深度，对他说，他含着枪的样子像个货真价实的婊子，不知道吸鸡巴的技术怎么样？

我把枪拔出来的时候，他的身体猛地前倾，上气不接下气地喘息，被我掐着脸颊抬起了头。我把半硬的老二塞进了他嘴里，又把沾满了他的唾液的枪移到他的太阳穴上。好好吸。我命令道。他把我的阴茎含进半根，眼睛里沁出了泪。在他抬起眼睛看我的一瞬间，我控制不住地把他摁到了我的胯骨上。

我确实比较注重个人卫生，兄弟，但我那天刚刚结束一次行动，我只能猜我的味道非常不好。他一直皱着眉，不过他真的在好好帮我吸。他适应得很好。他在被我捅到喉口时艰难地试图吞咽，那感觉爽飞了。深喉不容易，但他很擅长。他比我以前找过的好些劳军Omega都要好。我跟他道歉，当然不是真心的，我说就算你的丈夫真的是个窝囊废，他也把你教得很好。他被我插到深处，喉咙里发出骇人的咯咯声，那双蓝眼睛终于流下泪来。

我拔出得不及时，一半射在他的嘴里，一半射在了他的脸上，还弄脏了他的眼镜。他弓着背剧烈地咳嗽，把我射进去的都吐了出来，然后开始干呕。我用枪拍拍他的脸，夸他吸得好。我说我有点羡慕他的丈夫了。他跪伏在我脚边抬起眼睛，看着我。我说不好那是种什么眼神，但我觉得他在发抖。

他是谁？啊，是，我不久前才得到消息。埃德温·莱顿。你知道吗？那个情报官。尼米兹总司令的妻子。

我害怕吗？我为什么要害怕，因为我操了敌军总司令的Omega的嘴？这么跟你说吧。在知道他的身份之后，原本没兴趣的士兵们都想来掺一脚了。毕竟谁不想呢？你可不是每一天都有机会搞到司令夫人并且在他的肚子里下种的啊。

END


End file.
